1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical tools for wire and cable, and particularly to a universal cable puller for pulling telephone cable, coaxial cable, computer or Ethernet cable, fiber optic cable, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many homes and businesses require the installation of cables behind the walls of the structure. In order to avoid removing and replacing large sections of the walls of the building, small openings are formed in the walls or ceiling and the cable is pulled or routed from one opening to another. The cable may be of various types and diameter and may terminate in different types of connectors, e.g., RJ-45 connectors, F-connectors, etc. There is no single tool that has been found universally acceptable for gripping the ends of different types of cables to pull the cables through the openings in walls and ceilings.
Thus, a universal cable puller solving the aforementioned problems is desired.